Sálvame
by insane4iero
Summary: Pan trata de sobrevivir un año y medio sin Trunks. No se si los nombres esten bien, pero es que nunca he visto DBGT en español


**Nota:** Hola! Esta es my primera fic en español, espero que les guste. Esta basada en la canción "Sálvame" de RBD.

**Sálvame  
Por: insane4iero**

_Extrañarte es mi necesidad  
Vivo en la desesperanza  
Desde que tu ya no vuelves más_

Pan se encontraba en su cuarto, observando el hermoso paisaje de la montaña Paoz por su ventana, en profundo pensamiento. "Ya no puedo mas, necesito saber algo de el... si tan solo la vida fuera así de hermosa como el paisaje..." Ya era un año y medio desde que Pan ya no se sentía la misma de antes, ya no sonreía como la hacia antes, su pasión por entrenar se murió, desde que el se fue... ella cambio. Él, el que le robo el corazón... Trunks. Apenas tenia diecinueve años, el treinta y cuatro, cuando empezaron su relación, todo iba de maravilla para Pan, el amor entre ellos florecía cada día más y más.

_Sobrevivo por pura ansiedad  
Con el nudo en la garganta  
Es que no te dejo de pensar_

Pero un día, todo cambio. Bulma, la madre de Trunks, le aviso que tenia que hacer un viaje importante a Estados Unidos para cerrar un contrato que tenían con una compañía. Trunks le propuso a Pan que fuera con el, pero ella dijo que no, tan solo iba a estar fuera una semana y media, ella lo esperaría. 'Yo debí haber ido con el a ese viaje, tal vez así no viviría con la angustia encima de mi todo el tiempo.' pensó "Como quisiera que me hablara, que me diera una señal de que aun se acuerda de mi... pero si me habla para dame malas noticias, decirme que ya no me ama... que encontró a alguien mas?"

_Poco a poco el corazón  
Va perdiendo la fe  
Perdiendo la voz_

A solo un día de que Trunks se fue, Pan recibió su llamada, le dijo que la compañía le había propuesto algo mucho mejor de lo que le habían propuesto a su mama, pero tendría que quedarse por lo menos un año alla. Algo de socio directo. Suspirando, Pan se levanto del sofá y se dirigió a la cama "Ya no me a hablado desde ese entonces... Tal vez... tal vez si encontró un nuevo amor y se olvido de mi. Y si ya no regresa?"

_(Sálvame del olvido)  
Sálvame de la soledad  
(Sálvame del hastío)  
Estoy hecho a tu voluntad_

"No puedo seguir así, me siento tan sola" se puso a pensar nuevamente "Si Trunks en verdad se olvido de mi, y yo lo sigo esperando... no, volverá, estoy segura, el me prometio!" Una voz en su interior contesto "Las promesas se las lleva el aire" "No, no las promesas de Trunks, el nunca rompería su promesa! El me quiere" Se dejo caer en su cama y cerro los ojos. "Volverá" susurro antes de entrar en un profundo sueño.

_  
(Sálvame del olvido)  
Sálvame de la obscuridad  
(Sálvame del hastío)  
No me dejes caer jamas_

Se encontraba en un lugar obscuro, a la distancia alcanzaba a ver una luz pequeña. Empezó a caminar hacia ella, pero entre más caminaba, más lejos se veía la luz. Desesperada, empezó a correr lo mas rápido que podía pero aun así, la luz se seguía alejando hasta que por fin la obscuridad la encerró. De repente, sintió que alguna fuerza la jalaba hacia abajo, cerro los ojos y empezó a gritar el nombre de Trunks, le gritaba pidiéndole ayuda... pero jamas la ayudo...

_Me propongo tanto continuar_

_Pero amor es la palabra  
Que me cuesta a veces olvidar_

Pan despertó con sudor en la frente, desde que Trunks se fue, empezó a tener ese sueño, ese sueño que no la dejaba dormir. "No puedo seguir mi vida esperando a Trunks. Debería seguir adelante, tengo veinte años, aun puedo rehacer mi vida, puedo seguir estudiando... pero... como, Trunks era, no, es mi razón de vivir." Se levanto de la cama y se dirigió a la cocina por un vaso de agua.

_Sobrevivo por pura ansiedad  
Con el nudo en la garganta  
Es que no te dejo de pensar_

_Poco a poco el corazón  
Va perdiendo la fe  
Perdiendo la voz_

"Uno de estos días me hablara, estoy segura... ¿Porque no puedo dejar de pensar en el?" Ya con el vaso en mano, se sentó en la mesa. Le dio un trago "Ya Pan, deja de pensar en el... eso no te lo regresara!" la voz en su interior le dijo "¿Como sabes? Tal vez pensando en el si me lo regrese, uno nunca sabe" contesto La voz se rió "Que inocente eres" "¿Inocente? No, tengo esperanza, esperanza de que el regrese. Pero si en verdad esta voz tan pesimista tenga razón. Si en verdad no regresa... no se que voy a hacer, me moriría si no lo vuelvo a ver en mi vida... peor aun, moriré sola."

_(Sálvame del olvido)  
Sálvame de la soledad  
(Sálvame del hastío)  
Estoy hecho a tu voluntad_

Lavo el vaso y se dirigió a su cuarto. Se acostó de nuevo en su cama "Sola... moriré sola esperándolo." Cerro los ojos por segunda vez esa noche.

_(Sálvame del olvido)  
Sálvame de la obscuridad  
(Sálvame del hastío)  
No me dejes caer jamas_

Otra vez... se encontraba en el mismo lugar obscuro, con la luz en la distancia. Como siempre lo hace, empezó a caminar hacia ella, y como siempre, entre más caminaba, más lejos se veía la luz. Se desespero y empezó a correr lo mas rápido que pudo pero aun así, la luz se seguía alejando hasta que por fin la obscuridad la encerró. De repente, sintió que alguna fuerza la jalaba hacia abajocerro los ojos y empezó a gritar el nombre de Trunks, le gritaba pidiéndole ayuda... fue cuando entonces, sintió que alguien le agarro la mano, abrió los ojos y encontró a Trunks ahí. Salvándola de que no cayera.

Despertó. Ya era de mañana, se dio un baño y salió al patio. Se puso a pensar en el sueño, ese sueño que siempre tenia... nunca lo había tenido dos veces en una misma noche. Lo mas raro era que la segunda vez, Trunks si la salvo. "¿Que significa eso?" se pregunto. Fue cuando sintió que alguien toco su hombro. Voltio a ver quien era y se paralizo al ver a Trunks...

"Pan, regrese" fue lo único que dijo

Pan no dijo nada, solo se lanzo a sus brazos y en su momento mas débil, comenzó a llorar. Trunks la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas "Perdóname Pan, yo no quería hacerte sufrir"

"Pensé que te habías olvidado de mi"

"Nunca Pan, tu eres mi razón de vivir, no sabes el infierno que vivi este año y medio sin ti. Nunca mas me iré sin ti..." se arrodillo en una rodilla y saco una caja negra de tercio pelo pequeña "Pan, ¿Me harías el honor de casarte conmigo?"

Pan se arrodillo y lo abrazo "Claro que si Trunks, nada me haría mas feliz que ser tu esposa!" Le puso el anillo y la beso

Finalmente Pan comprendió el sueño "Gracias Trunks, gracias por salvarme"

_Sálvame..._

**Nota del autor:** Si, corta lo se. Que les pareció, díganme si les gusto la odiaron Bueno al final de cada fic que escribo pongo una "randomly picked quote" pero, la verdad es que no me se ninguna en español, so voy a poner una en ingles y la voy a traducir, para continuar la tradición :)

Randomly picked quote:  
**Chi-Chi: **(to Bulma) Hey, I know! How 'bout we trade mates? Vegeta for Goku!  
**Chi-Chi:** (a Bulma) Oye, ya se! ¿Que tal si intercambiamos esposos? Vegeta por Goku!


End file.
